What if...?
This fanfic is set in thunderclans forest, and all the important characters are sitting in a line. one by one, the main protaginists are called up, and asked what do they think would have happened if they dident exist. [[User: Treestar|'Treestar']][[User talk: Treestar|'THANK THE ERINS!!']] 22:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 'FIRESTAR' “what if I hadent been born?” firestar looked thoughtful “well... thunderclan wouldent be here. Tigerclaw would have lead my clan, bleustar and ravenpaw would be dead, cloudtail would be a kittypet, windclan would have never come back” he paused “but bloodclan would never have come either... I suppose thats my fault...” sandstorm liked his ear “they would have tried to invade anyway” firestar purred and continued “the forest would be completely different. The only clan would be tigerclan, and the only clans in it would be thunderclan and riverclan.” firestar shook his head “i dont claim to own the other clans, but I do try to help them. So why does everyone blame me? How can they blame bad things on outsiders if one saved all there lives?” his tone was calm, but his eyes betrayed the frustration he knew. 'BRAMBLECLAW ' brambleclaws eyes glowed “i have done much for the clans... mainly, I brought the clans to the lake” “we all did” squirrelflight glared at him,then let out a purr and added "but you led us most of the way" there was a growl and ashclaw stepped up “Starclan could have chosen any cat” "but they chose him!" squirrelflight argued Bambleclaw looked disconcerted “well I killed hawkfrost, and you have to say im a good deputy” ashfur growled and looked away 'SQUIRRELFLIGHT' “well, its simple, really” squirrelflight meowed “i dident have to go on the journey to sun-drown place. Although, tawnypelt may have died. But” squirrelflight narrowed her eyes “leafpool would still have fallen in love with crowfeather, and had his kits. And what would she have done with them?” 'LEAFPOOL' “would the three never have come?” leaffpool wondered “perhaps ivypaw would have powers, and Squirrelflight would have have had a kit with powers too.” leafpool looked at her kits, who where staring at her “perhaps only they can be the three though... but one thing for certine, thunderclan would not have a proper medicine cat. Tawnypelt may have died, cloudtail, brightheart, gorsetail, and mistyfoot would have been lost to the twolegs.” “starclan would have sent the signs of the lake and of blood spilling blood, to another cat.” she admitted, and blinked at her kits “everyone hates me for lying, but are they happier now they know the truth? It would have been so much simpler...” 'JAYFEATHER ' “what have I done for the clans...” jayfeather muttered “when leafpools secret was revealed, I stepped up to be medicine cat. I brought the tribe to the moutines, gave them a perpose and chose their fist leader, healed uncountable wounds and sicknesses, and saved the windclan kits from the tunnels.” Jayfeather ran his paw over a stick “i am the only cat in the clans who knows of the ancient cats and rock. I am one of the three. I saved poppyfrost from breezepelt.” glancing at leafpool, he shighed “sometimes,i wish leafpool was still medicine cat. Its a waste of talent.” and his eyes clouded with sadness 'LIONBLAZE' “how many cat have i defeated now?” lionblaze growled “so many...” his eyes clouded “i've lost count. mabe i owe my fighting skills to my powers... or maby tigerstar. when i hear how ivypaw goes to the dark forest every night to spy for us, i wonder if i should go back and put an end to tigerstar." "i dont know how far my powers streach, or if i can be hurt in the dark forest, but when the battle comes, i'll have to find out" lionblaze unsheathed his claws and hesitated " 'HOLLYLEAF' 'DOVEPAW' 'IVYPAW'